


Heirloom's Day Out

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: Mirage's heirloom goes on an adventure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Heirloom's Day Out

**Elliott "Mirage" Witt**

_Sent @ 3:57pm. FAO: All._

_Hey. Quick announcement. Now, I know I said my bar is your bar and all that mi casa bullshit, but come on guys there's a line. Just... whoever took my statue, put it back where you found it and we'll forget this ever happened. No harm done, ok?_

-

"What's the matter with you? Why are you like this?"

No response, not that Tae Joon had been expecting one. Nonetheless, he'd interrogated tougher assholes, even if this one was by far the most stubborn. 

"Your silence only incriminates you further." 

Why did they never talk? He was a reasonable sort of man, give or take the whole faking his own death and embarking on a revenge quest with half a plan and which would undoubtedly culminate in his own untimely demise. 

"I understand, you're scared. I would be too, were I in your position. But I am not."

Tae Joon paused for dramatic effect. 

"I am in mine."

The door to his room burst open, and Octavio Silva erupted through it like a cannonball.

"Amigo, hold on to this for me," he shouted, tossing something golden on to Tae Joon's bed and racing out once more. 

Tae Joon was not usually stupid enough to 'hold on to something' given to him by one of the most reckless people he had ever met, but Silva hadn't really given him a choice. 

He looked over to the bed.

"No," he whispered. "No, not that. Not... _him_."

He got to his feet and grabbed the offending object from his bed before heading to the door.

"This isn't over," he pointedly told his cat. "I will find out why you did this."

On his desk, the remains of his laptop fizzed and sparked, a thin sticky layer of soda seeping slowly between the keys.

-

One arm was fine the way it was. It did what it was supposed to, holding the launcher that delivered his silence to his enemies, shutting them up like they so desperately deserved, the insufferable skinsuits, and the hand part of it transformed into a rather fancy stabbing implement, should the need arise, which it often did. 

The other arm was just an arm, and therefore boring.

Revenant pondered his appendage while watching the _other_ robot who was currently making stew out of the corner of his eye. His arm had a grapple attachment. 

Revenant wanted a grapple attachment.

"Come here. Now."

Pathfinder swivelled his large orange optic towards the murder-bot, the screen on his chest flashing to a loved up smiley, because Pathfinder was not naive, not stupid. He was just cheerful and nice and friendly and, for some reason a lot of people seemed to forget this, _deadly_. Revenant might have been able to kill without remorse but Pathfinder could make you feel ok with it too. 

"How can I help you, friend?"

"Your arm. Give it to me."

Pathfinder held out his arm. He had plenty of spares in the workshop and truth be told he was a little curious. Perhaps it was a game or maybe Revenant was about to read his palm. Pathfinder of course didn't have a palm in the traditional flesh and blood sense, but there might have been a faded serial number on there or something.

Revenant immediately gripped Pathfinder tightly by the wrist and pulled.

There was a grinding spark and screech as Pathfinder's arm came away.

"I'm not thanking you," Revenant growled as he stalked off towards the doorway to go and find and particularly dark and dank corner of the workshop to lurk in while he tinkered with his new upgrade. 

Pathfinder watched him go, sparking at the shoulder, wondering where Elliott or maybe Natalie were to help him attach his new arm. There was a loud clunk and a tinny exclamation before Tae Joon rounded the corner, Elliott's statue in one hand and Pathfinder's arm in the other.

"Take this, quickly," Tae Joon said, tossing the statue to Pathfinder while dropping the heavy MRVN appendage to the floor with a thunk. 

"Why do you have this, friend?" Pathfinder asked as Tae Joon pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda.

"Why anything? I'm busy," Tae Joon mumbled in reply, before wandering out of the room again. 

-

Natalie was currently lost in a world of advanced algebraic calculations which was why she fell over Revenant's body on her way to get a snack from the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Wattson?"

Natalie looked up, rubbing her bruised shin.

"I am fine." Pathfinder held out his remaining hand and pulled her to her feet. "Why is Revenant sleeping in the hall? And where is your arm?"

"I believe Crypto hit him, just after he took my arm off friend."

"Crypto took your arm off?"

"Revenant did."

"Oh my."

"Speaking of which, would you be able to help me? I'd quite like my grapple back soon."

"Of course, Pathfinder. Let me just grab something to eat."

"Good news! I made stew, would you like some?" 

"Oh, very much," Natalie replied happily as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Why is Elliott's statue here?" she asked as she ladled herself a bowl of stew.

"Crypto gave it to me."

Natalie tilted her head to one side. "And why did Hyeon have it?" 

"I don't know."

Natalie glanced around the room. "Well, we shouldn't leave it here, Elliott will surely be looking for it. Come on, let's go to get you fixed up."

-

"Now I know you're just misbehaving on purpose," Ajay muttered as D.O.C. pitched and swayed from side to side erratically. Frowning she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the misbehaving drone. The door to the workshop banged open but still she didn't look up, hoping that perhaps she could glare the thing into functioning properly.

"You two seen Hyeon?" she asked as she caught Natalie and Pathfinder on the edge of her periphery. "Think my drone here has a bug up its butt."

"He rendered Revenant unconscious, then gave me my severed arm and Elliott's statue for safe keeping before leaving to work on something," Pathfinder informed her happily. 

Ajay nodded and pursed her lips. "Sounds about right for the boy." 

She looked up at them at last. "Any reason you bought that ugly thing with you?" she asked Natalie.

"I am standing right here, friend."

"Not you, ya daft robot. The statue."

Natalie placed it heavily down at her workstation. "Elliott will be wanting it back, and I thought leaving it unguarded in kitchen might be a mistake."

Ajay looked at it for a moment, before the puzzle pieces in her mind clicked into place and her expression transformed into a furious grimace. 

"Oh, I am gonna kill that boy!"

She strode forward and snatched the statue up, striding out of the workshop and leaving a rather confused Pathfinder and Natalie in her wake. 

-

The sound of a heavy metallic statue being used to hammer on a door almost to the point of breaking it down was sensationally loud. So much so that Bloodhound was pulled from their meditation despite their repeated attempts to keep their cool. They got to their feet and wrenched open the door to their room.

"Ajay, please, I must insist that your pursuit of whatever grievance Octavio has levied against himself could perhaps advance a little quieter. Though I am sure he deserves it."

Ajay lowered the statue slowly, looking slightly shocked at the both the improvised weapon in her hand and the impressive dent she had made in Octavio's door.

She sighed. "Ah, I'm sorry Bloth, boy just gets under my skin. Damn fool went and took Ell's trophy after I told him not to. Told him not to mess with it or I'd stick that knifea his right up his nose. Elliott loves this thing."

Bloodhound tipped their head onto one shoulder. 

"Then perhaps you should not be using it as an improvised battering ram?"

Ajay's eyes widened and she almost dropped the statue as if it had suddenly become burning hot. She thrust it at Bloodhound, who took it reflexively and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"He said something about it this morning, kept askin' questions and being a pain but I thought he was just being, ya know..."

"Octavio?"

"Precisely. Ugh, can you hang on to that for me while I hunt him down? Probably best to keep the two separated."

"Of course. Although, if it is a hunt you are about to embark on, perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"What about that thing?" Ajay asked, pointing at the statue.

Bloodhound glanced down the hall. "I cannot leave it in my room. It is after all, very shiny, and I cannot expect Artur to deny his nature. Possibly Makoa is available?"

The pair approached the door of Makoa Gibraltar and just as Bloodhound had lifted a hand to knock, it was thrown wide, the frame filled out by the man himself, carrying a huge fluffy purple blanket in his arms. 

"Hey there," he said with a beaming smile. 

"Hi," Ajay said in her soothing doctor voice. 

Makoa's face fell. "Is something wrong? Everyone ok?"

Ajay held her hands up immediately and shook her head. "Don't worry yaself, Just gotta go find that idiot boy before Elliott does and tosses him over the side of the Voy'age."

Makoa chuckled. "He was saying something about a heist earlier to Loba, but it didn't look much to me like she was listening."

"Shocking," Ajay said dryly. "Anyway you think you can hold on to the contraband for us? And obviously if you see Ell, give it back to him."

Makoa took the proferred statue, eclipsing it with his giant hand. "Not a problem, but I was just heading out to see Renee."

"With a big purple blanket?" Ajay asked.

"Well, when I say _see_ Renee, I mean I found her in the supply cupboard asleep on a crate of floor cleaner. Didn't want to wake her."

"Aww," Ajay said softly, before remembering how mad she was, grabbing Bloodhound by the arm and marching them both away. 

-

Makoa opened the door as softly as he was able and peered into the gloom inside. Snoring like it was her job, Renee Blasey was curled up on a crate of Lemon Fresh cleaner and drooling onto her own hand. 

Makoa quietly set the statue down on the floor before spreading the blanket over the sleeping woman. 

"No... no don't."

Makoa froze, worried he had disturbed her when Renee let out an almighty snort and turned her head. 

"I don't want to wear the dinosaur costume."

Makoa grinned and left the cupboard as quietly as he had entered.

-

While she knew that sleeping wasn't exactly her strong suit, Renee also understood that when it had been long enough with not much else but patchy, sparse naps to sustain her, her body would give in and she would be dead to the world for at least ten hours. 

She'd gone into the closet to find a sponge. Caustic had been attempting some sort of gross experiment, the residue of which had begun to encroach on her area of the workshop. Asking the crotchety old bastard to clean up after himself was not an argument her headache felt like having, so she had given in and attempted to do it herself, knowing full well that she would get the bastard back for it later. 

Then the box of cleaner had looked so inviting and her eyelids had felt so heavy that she had found herself laying down, encouraged by the fact that it was highly unlikely that any of the other rowdier and less considerate legends would ever find her napping spot. 

Still, sleeping heavily didn't mean restfully for Renee, and she moved and twisted and turned and when she woke up it was to a stabbing pain in her side. 

She leapt up at once, fearing the worst as she groped around her belt for her kunai, before she spotted a familiar gleaming gold statue on the floor where she had awoken. 

"Elliott," she growled under her breath, and, still massaging her ribs, she snatched it up and left the closet to hunt down the idiot trickster.

-

Caustic, or Alexander Nox to all the friends he didn't have, blinked rapidly as the cloud of green smoke that had engulfed his head dissipated. Coughing gently, he wiped a gloved hand over his face and picked up a beaker to examine it. 

"Interesting..." he observed to no one. 

The door to the workshop opened once more, and Renee stepped inside, coming to a dead halt when she surveyed the devastation before her.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, you complete jerk," she muttered through gritted teeth. 

Caustic didn't much care, just as much as he didn't care that his experiments had chased Natalie and a newly mended Pathfinder from the room and hour before. 

What he did care about, however, was the sudden shining projectile that was being hurled at his face with full force. He ducked, and the statue smashed into a rack of rest tubes, showering the workshop in glass and green fluids. 

He glared at Renee, who couldn't have cared less about him or his stupid ego if she'd tried, but she just wasn't in the mood and phased herself out of his presence. 

-

After a few calming breaths, Caustic reached down into the bubbling green goop and extracted the statue. Curiously, it seemed mostly unharmed, and Caustic was desperate to know what kind of cheap, tacky materials went into its composition that meant it could stand up against one of his more corrosive substances. He glanced around the workshop for something to use to break a small chunk of it off with, and happened upon Octavio's trusty wrench. 

Having locked the thing tightly in a vise, Caustic raised his arm to strike. 

The sound of a pistol being cocked echoed in the still air. 

"Don't even think about it, gas man."

Caustic slowly lowered the wrench. "Anita," he said tiredly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Anita stowed her weapon and walked forward. "Don't be a jackass all your life, Caustic. Take a day off."

She unwound the lock of the vise and freed the stricken statue within. "You know how much he likes this thing."

"I don't, and if I did, I can assure you I wouldn't care."

"Oh, up yours, you grumpy old bastard," Anita muttered, leaving Caustic to quite literally stew in his own juices. 

-

A quick search of the complex had turned up exactly zero holographic engineers, so Anita went to her favourite place to unwind, the fated statue stored safely at her hip. Her mild excitement at being able to unload a few rounds into a training dummy was dampened a little when she spied the gun range's other occupant.

"Hello beautiful."

"Can it, princess."

Anita set the statue down and unclipped her P2020, checking the safety and lining up the sights. 

"What in the world are you doing with that little trinket?" Loba drawled, undeterred by Anita's usual frosty attitude towards her.

Anita huffed. "Saving it from a mad scientist," she said gruffly. She fired a few shots into the dummy's head and smirked.

"I see." Loba walked up beside her, hells thunking on the hard concrete floor, and picked the statue up to examine it. "All that glitters," she said derisively. 

Anita drew in a short breath and placed a hand on her hip, turning to the thief. "It might not be solid gold lady, but that don't mean it hasn't got value."

Loba smiled slowly at her. "Yes, the handsome idiot is quite taken with it. Almost makes me wonder who was clever enough to snatch it away from him. I doubt that madman would bother trying to acquire it on his own merit."

"Don't know. Don't care. Just wanna see it gets back to its rightful owner. You remember what that means, right?"

Loba let out a gentle laugh. "It just so happens I have some business to discuss with our holographic friend. I could take it to him, if you like."

Anita glared at her like she had just turned into a fluffy little kitten. "Wasn't born yesterday, _sweetheart_."

Loba laughed again. "Oh please. You can't honestly think I want to keep the thing? I mean look at it. I'd make more money selling those ugly eyesores you call boots from your oversized feet."

"Charming. But... fine. Take it. If it doesn't end up in Elliott's hands, I know who to blame, don't I? And you know I'd love a good reason to take you down a peg or two."

"Noted, sergeant." Loba turned delicately on her heels and walked away to the soundtrack of five more angry shots hitting their mark perfectly. 

-

"Mr. Witt? I have something of yours."

There was no reply from the other side of Elliott's door, and truth be told, Loba's latest little scheme that mostly involved lifting the schematics for Elliott's holo gear and selling them on to the highest bidder would work better if he wasn't around. She knealt down, slipping a pin from her hair and began working on the lock. 

After a few minutes of precise jiggling, there was a small click as the catch released and she straightened up, smiling like a wolf. After a quick glance around to make sure she was alone, she pushed the handle down and stepped into Elliott's room. 

She rolled her eyes at the cheap trash and trinkets that Elliott called decoration and began scanning the room for anything that looked useful. It wasn't as if the idiot kept the plans under lock and key; pain her though it might to admit it, there really wasn't anyone else in the complex who would have been able to make head nor tail of the schematics without a lot of hard work and study, and it would be nothing short of unnecessary for any of them to expend their energies doing so when they were all talented in their own little ways. 

She spotted Elliott's laptop in a corner and walked over to it slowly, stepping around the lifesized Mirage cut out and over the pile of fan mail that had spilled from his coffee table and onto the floor. 

Tapping away at the keys with her manicured nails, she soon met an obstacle in the form of a password. Sighing, she tried a few likely candidates, but as neither 'pork chops' nor his own name bore any fruit she scrunched up her nose in thought. 

"Ugh, times like this I wish Jaime was still close by," she muttered to herself. She looked around for inspiration and spotted a small, framed photograph on Elliott's desk. Smiling wickedly, she began typing another word.

**E-V-E-L-Y-N**

The computer pinged at her and the screen filled with a vanity shot of Mirage in, to be honest, a slightly indecent but not entirely unalluring pose in front of a fireplace. Rolling her eyes, she began to click around at various likely looking files. 

"You are not supposed to be here."

Loba froze. "Neither are you," she said, not turning around. 

"What are you doing?"

"Your job, it would seem." She sighed softly and turned to face Tae Joon. "And you, why are you skulking around Elliott's room?"

"I'm not skulking," Tae Joon said, skulkily.

"Uh huh. Come on handsome, we're in the same boat here. Thick as thieves, you could say."

"I... I wanted to speak to Elliott."

"I thought you hated the man."

Tae Joon rolled his eyes. "Just leave, and I will not tell him you were here. I will also be upgrading the security on his laptop, just for future reference, in case you get any more ideas about stealing from him."

With these words, Tae Joon snatched the statue back from Loba pointedly. Cocking her eyebrow in minor confusion, Loba got up and left the room.

It was only once she was in the hall that she thought to check her phone. They had all been issued with one, and she panicked thinking there was some nefarious Syndicate plan afoot when she realised she had four unread messages. 

**Elliott "Mirage" Witt**

_Sent @ 5:12pm. FAO: All._

_Alright, very funny joke guys. Can I please have my statue back now?_

-

**Elliott "Mirage" Witt**

_Sent @ 5:35pm. FAO: All._

_Seriously, Tav, is this your doing? I've looked everywhere for it, come on, just give it back. No questions asked, I promise._

-

**Elliott "Mirage" Witt**

_Sent @ 5:55pm. FAO: All._

_Look, if one of you broke it or took it by accident or something, that's fine. I just need it back, please. Guys?_

-

**Elliott "Mirage" Witt**

_Sent @ 6:14pm. FAO: All._

_Please, I just need it back before I go see mom tomorrow._

-

Loba's smile dropped from her face. She knew about Elliott's mother - they all did. They just weren't supposed to talk about it. She looked back at the closed door behind her, thinking about the man on the other side of the wood, the only one among them paranoid enough to check every message he got as soon as it was received. Then she shrugged and walked away.

-

Tae Joon sat down on Elliott's bed, turning the statue over in his hands. He had already sent a message off to Elliott, telling him he had 'found' the statue and incriminating no one. It was just a stupid statue. It was over the top and showy and he had to admit, it suited Elliott perfectly. 

He'd found out about Dr. Witt's condition long ago but the fact was that no one here was coming from any kind of charmed life. They all had baggage. But if Elliott wanted to show the stupid thing off to his mom and maybe make her smile, well, there was at least something warm enough in Tae Joon's cold heart to make sure he could.

Elliott walked into the room, pulling Tae Joon from his thoughts.

"Oh thank god, you found it," Elliott exclaimed at once, crossing the room quickly and taking the statue from Tae Joon. He didn't ask why the door was unlocked or why Tae Joon was sitting on his bed, he just seemed overjoyed to have found the damn thing at last.

"Thanks, Hyeon. Really, you have no idea what this-" Elliott trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. Tae Joon got to his feet, not wishing to prolong to awkwardness any further.

"You're welcome." He walked to the door but as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Elliott spoke again. 

"You... Can I... I wanna show you something."

Tae Joon frowned a little but Elliott seemed anxious and frazzled and unfortunately, like he needed to talk. Biting the bullet, Tae Joon turned around.

Elliott flipped the statue over and flicked a switch on the base. Tae Joon rolled his eyes. Elliott had demonstrated the silly fireworks and flags function of the thing too many times to mention, and he wasn't really bothered about seeing it again.

Instead, the base of the statue clicked open and a small piece of white card fluttered out.

Curiosity piqued, Tae Joon stepped closer as Elliott swept it up from the ground. 

"Here," he said, offering it out to Tae Joon. "It's ok, take it."

Tae Joon took the card and looked down. It was a postcard, and the photograph on the front showed a smiling family. Mom, dad, four boys, and front and centre, the smallest of them, gap toothed and curly haired with ears that he had yet to grow into.

"That one's me," Elliott said, poking at the image with his finger. "On a camping trip with the family. We couldn't get away much, you know, mom's work and dad... well. That was the last time we were all together like that."

Tae Joon looked up from the picture and over to Elliott, who had the beginnings of tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Elliott, I-" he began, but he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Next summer dad wasn't around anymore. Not long after my brothers got called up and then... well, you know the rest."

Elliott took a deep breath and Tae Joon gently laid a hand on his shoulder apprehensively, passing the photograph back to him.

"Then I am glad this was able to find its way back to you."

Elliott smiled at him, sniffing slightly. 

"Yeah, uh, thanks man," he said gruffly. 

"Its alright." 

Tae Joon turned to leave again, but something in his heart pulled at him and made him stop. He looked at Elliott.

"Tell me about them," he said softly.


End file.
